Blame It On the Weatherman
by do i need a pen name
Summary: After Edward leaves, the weather in Forks reflects Bella's mood perfectly. Set during the events of New Moon.  COMPLETE


**a/n-This past weekend, I basically had to live without my computer for a class assignment, so I printed off a bunch of story ideas I have so that I would have stuff to do. While looking through my files, I happened to come across this, which was practically complete, and so I finished it for all of you lovely readers just because I had nothing better to do except homework.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight, or the song Blame it on the Weatherman, by B*Witched.**

**Blame It On the Weatherman**

Bella woke up quite suddenly, her sheets twisted around herself, a scream barely contained in her throat. She panicked for a moment in the room that was in shadows, dimly lit by the weak sunlight coming in through the window, before realization struck her. It was just another bad dream, another nightmare.

Struggling a bit, Bella slowly kicked off her sheets and threw her legs over the edge of her bed. She just sat there for a moment, taking a second to figure out what day of the week it was, still disoriented from her dream. Realizing it was another Saturday, and she had nothing to do, Bella contemplated just getting back into bed.

But falling asleep would be a bad idea. If she fell back to sleep, chances were more than likely she would have another nightmare. That's just the way life was.

Instead, she stood up and in a few steps crossed her room so that she as standing in front of the window. There was a hazy mist falling from the sky. It was raining. Again.

It's just one more day

**No one said there would be rain again**

**Oh blame it on myself**

**Yeah**

**I'll blame it on the weatherman**

Bella hadn't realized she was getting dressed for a day outdoors until she finished tying the laces on her boots. Her brain was in such a haze these days, she couldn't figure out why she would even want to go outside. Subconsciously, she knew she wasn't planning on going into the woods. The woods would remind her too much of _him_.

But she did know, without a doubt, that staying inside of this house was slowly and surely going to drive her insane. She had to get away from it, at least for a little while. Walking downstairs and entering the deserted kitchen revealed that Charlie must have already left for the day, as usual. Bella forgot if he was at work today, or just out fishing.

**Get away for a while**

**Here I am out on my own again**

**Oh blame it on myself**

**Yeah**

**I'll blame it on the weatherman**

Somehow Bella ended up on First Beach, in La Push.

She hadn't set out with that destination in mind; she'd just gotten in her car and driven to the beach. The weather was especially bad today, even by Forks' standards, so the beach was deserted. It was just Bella there all by herself staring out at the water.

The last time she had been here was not too long after she'd first come to Forks, almost a year ago now. It had been before _him_, back when her friends still asked her to do things with them. Back when she still had friends.

Bella could barely remember those days, they were so long ago. But they weren't really the _days_ she wanted back. She wanted _him_ to come wouldn't care that her friends never called anymore if she could spend just one more day with _him_.

**Standing on the shore**

**Calling out your name**

**I was here before**

**I could see your face**

It really wasn't healthy to be thinking about _him_ so much. No amount of thought could ever bring him back.

Even now, in the misty precipitation, she could feel the tears running down her cheeks, just at the thought of _him._ They kept spilling out, no end in sight.

Why had he left her? Didn't he realize how much he'd meant to her? He had left her with nothing and it wasn't fair!

**Only clouds will see**

**Tears are in my eyes**

**Empty like my heart**

**Oh why'd you say good-bye**

Standing here on the beach was pointless. Bella was cold and it was raining. Why had she even had the urge to come here? This was where she had found out what he was, and being here would always remind her too much of _him_. She needed to get out of here.

Bella got back in her truck, and it wasn't until she got home that she realized she was still crying.

**The rain goes on**

**On and on again**

**The rain goes on**

**On and on again**

**The rain goes on**

**On and on again**

It wasn't good for Bella to be so alone. It was better when Charlie was around and the t.v. was turned on. Then, she could at least attempt to fill her mind with the events taking place around her, thus blocking out the thoughts that reminded her so much of _him_.

Like the lullaby he had composed just for her, to help her sleep. It kept her awake now, or it gave her nightmares. She could always hear a faint echo of it playing in the back of her mind.

Well, that and the rain. The constant noise of it hitting her window in the dead of night kept her awake and forced her to think of how she used to have _him_ to block out the sound of the rain.

**Alone I can hear**

**Hear our song**

**Playing for me again**

**Oh blame it on myself**

**Oh no**

**Just blame it on the weatherman**

Who was she kidding, though? It had been nearly four months since they had all left. Four months without a single word from any of them.

He had said he couldn't be with her anymore, and it was too hard to keep up appearances, so they were leaving.

He wasn't coming back anytime soon.

**Maybe it's too late**

**Maybe it's too late to try again**

**Maybe I can't pray**

**Maybe I can't wait**

**And maybe I can't blame the weatherman**

Bella found herself back up in her room, gazing out of the window at the never-ending rain.

All of this rain was the reason _they_ had decided to come to Forks in the first place. She never would have met _him_ without the rain.

And as these thoughts crossed Bella's mind, the rain miraculously came to a halt, with the clouds parting to allow a few, rare rays of sunlight to shine on Forks.

The rain was gone, for now, just like _him_. But, unlike the rain, Bella didn't think he was ever going to come back.

**The rain goes on**

**On and on again**

**The rain goes on**

**On and on again**

**The rain goes on**

**On and on again**

**Oh blame it on the weatherman**


End file.
